


Being Home

by MightyWolves23



Series: Fated Across the Stars [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry CC-2224 | Cody, Babies, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Epilogue, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fox is a good dad, Jango Fett is a good brother, Jealous CC-2224 | Cody, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Misunderstandings, Non Graphic Birth, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Time Travel, after the fix it, it all works out in the end tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: The war has ended and the four women had found a home. Each one still had things to overcome. From the author dealing with her new baby and other parental issues to the Traveler and her helping her friend to the Singer and her fight for clone rights to the Jedi and her getting the Order into shape. Each woman has things to work through. The war may be over, but life has only just begun.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Series: Fated Across the Stars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069607
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. AUTHOR PRT 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... You have RealizationIn321 to thank for the continuing of this. I was going to leave it at that for a few weeks but they came along and left such wonderful comments that I couldn't just leave it. Have some epilogue people. Adorable cuteness with babies and a hint of baby fever? Come on... they're Mandalorian. It was inevitable. 
> 
> Mando'a
> 
> Ori'vod - Older sibling
> 
> Ni kry’tayl gai sa’ad, ad’ika - I know your name as my child, Little one. (Mando adoption vow)
> 
> Ner ad - my son
> 
> Ner kar'ta - My heart
> 
> Vor entye - Thank you
> 
> Ner runi - my soul
> 
> ad'ika - little one
> 
> Mesh'la - Beautiful
> 
> Ba'vodu - Aunt/Uncle
> 
> Verd - Warrior or solider
> 
> Verd'ika - Little warrior
> 
> Cuun verd'ika - Our little warrior
> 
> Gar gotal’ur ni dini’la, Ner Kar’ta - You make me crazy, my heart

It was nearing her little one’s entrance into the world. She was round and happy. She dreaded working off the baby fat but Padme offered to help her. 

She had grown close to the soon to be ex-senator of Naboo as the woman let her practice baby care on her two infants and also explained how birth felt. 

She was sort of dreading it but also, eager for it. She couldn’t wait to meet her’s and Fox’s son. 

The clones finally had rights. The Singer had changed into a Senator as the clones were given their own spot in the Senate. The Singer was in her element. She was incredible. She even managed for the troopers to be compensated for their fighting. 

Letters did get published and last she heard, Steady was working his way through medical school. Brush had thought about it and agreed to be Letters’ illustrator. 

The Traveler and Cody had taken to exploring the galaxy. They flew off in the Uninhibitor with the promise of returning for her baby’s birth. 

She was two weeks from her due date and felt as huge as a whale. Fox comforted her as best as he could when she got into mood swings. He was amazing and she loved him with all her heart and soul. 

Letters had been teaching her Mando’a with the words of … “His ori’vod needed to know their language to teach it to his nephew.” 

Rex and the Jedi were dealing with the Order and how messed up it had been. With the Traveler’s help, she had gone over the issues most people had with the Order and now things were looking up. 

She reclined in her armchair with her feet up on an ottoman. Fox had put together a crib in her guest room and had changed it into a nursery. 

The bed in there she had given to the Jedi and Rex because she had seen the beds the Jedi have and she was not impressed. They were little more than mats on the floor. 

She rubbed her back when a twinge happened. She rested a hand on her baby bump. “Soon, we’ll get to meet you and hold you. Your Dad is a good guy. He loves you so much. He’s out getting you some toys because he read that you needed things to help your mind. I told him it would be a couple of months before you could but he doesn’t care. He’s waiting to meet you and I’m waiting to meet you. Mama loves you, little guy.” 

Another twinge across her back. This one was sharper and made her wince. Her back had been getting worse and worse as her pregnancy continued. Must have been from all the weight she was carrying. 

She stood up to go to the bathroom. The baby had been pressing on her bladder lately and she felt like a dog that peed when it got excited. 

She didn’t make it. Halfway to the fresher an intense pain hit her back and stomach. She gasped and bent over as a gush of wetness stained her pants. 

She wanted to panic but waited for the contraction to pass. She went over to where her com was lying on the table. She punched in a number she knew by heart. It beeped twice before Fox picked up. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He immediately asked. 

“I think I need to go to the hospital. How soon can you get here?” She breathed deeply as another cramp hit her middle. That wasn’t good. How long was she in labor for? Was the back pain she had been feeling for hours actually contractions? 

Fox sounded like exactly what he was doing. Dropping everything and running. “I can be there in thirty minutes. I went to a shop a little farther away than normal.” 

“No time. Meet me at the hospital. I’m calling Letters. He’s at the old offices right?” She moved to gather the bag they had prepared. 

“Yes. He should be at the barracks. Are you sure you don’t want to have him there?” Fox’s end made a noise as he climbed into their speeder. 

“I’m sure. I’ll see you soon. I have to-” She hunched over as another contraction hit her body. “I gotta go.” She hung up and dialed Letters com’s number. 

The trooper turned author answered the call. “Hello?” He said her name cheerily. 

“Letters. Fox isn’t here and I need you to come to get me to drive me to the hospital. He’s pretty far away and I don’t think he can make it back in time. I told him to meet us at the hospital. Hurry. Please.” She let out a slight moan as the contraction eased. 

“I’ll be there in two minutes. Hang on,  _ ori’vod _ .” Letters hung up the com. 

She was waiting outside her apartment building when Letters pulled up to the platform. She climbed into the speeder. Letters immediately pulled out into traffic. 

She was pretty sure that he broke a few traffic laws by the time he pulled up to the hospital. 

She was wheeled into the building as droids and nurses fluttered around her. They tried making Letters stay out but she protested. 

“He’s my brother. Let him into at least a waiting room. My husband should be here soon.” She ordered between bouts of pain. 

She was taken into a private room and was placed in a bed. She waited for what felt like hours for Fox to show up. She couldn’t wait anymore and was forced to push. 

She gave birth to a little boy in the evening in what passed as fall on Coruscant. His father barely made it in time. 

“Ni kry’tayl gai sa’ad, ad’ika.” Fox touched his forehead gently to the baby in greeting. The infant cooed and reached out to touch his cheeks. “Ner ad.” 

She smiled from her bed as the new father greeted his son for the first time. 

“Ner Kar’ta? Vor entye.” Fox’s eyes were suspiciously shiny. 

She reached out her hand. Fox shifted the baby over to his right arm and grabbed her hand with his left. “There is no thanks needed, Ner Runi.” She carefully pronounced the words that Letters had been teaching her. 

At Fox’s choked breath, she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. “We are a family. Families look after each other and we always take care of each other.” She brought his hand to her face and kissed it. “We are a family. You, me, the little one and his four million uncles and we can’t forget his aunts.” She smiled at Fox’s slight laugh. She gave her own chuckle as a thought occurred to her. “And he just might have some cousins soon. If your brothers can get their act together.” 

Fox stilled for a moment. “We are not letting Wolffe or any of the Wolfpack watch him alone. None of the 501st either.” 

“Agreed, Ner Runi.” 

The infant let out a soft cry. Fox immediately shushed him and fixed him in his arms. 

“You’re good at that.” She gave a small yawn. 

“Four million younger brothers. I’m good with kids.” Fox brushed his lips over her forehead. “Get some sleep, Ner Kar’ta. I’ve got him.” 

She hummed and let her eyes slip close. A thought came to her right before she fell asleep. “Fox? If Wolffe ever reproduces, we are taking the kid as much as we can for a proper influence.” 

Fox’s laughter was the last thing she heard before the exhaustion crept up on her. 

****

She woke up feeling empty. Where was her baby? She reached for her stomach only to encounter the flabbiness from carrying an infant for nine months. It all came back to her.

She sat up slowly. The room was dark and an even darker figure was standing by the window. 

“Fox?” She whispered. 

“I’m here, ner Kar’ta.” The figure moved and she saw that he was still holding their baby. 

Fox sat next to her in a chair. 

“Can I hold him? Or are you going to hog him?” She teased softly. 

Fox gave a quiet laugh. “You better hold him while you can. With all his uncles and aunts you can bet he won’t be put down until he is at least six and too big for people to hold him.” 

Fox gently shifted the infant into her arms. She cooed at her little boy. He had the same eye shape and skin tone as his father but he had her hair color and her nose. 

“I can’t wait to see who’s eye color he got.” She murmured. 

Fox frowned. “What do you mean? They are blue.” 

She shook her head as she rocked her sleeping baby. “All nat born babies are born with a specific shade of blue eyes. As they grow older their eye color will change to what they got from their parents. It will either darken into a shade of brown or stay blue and just change shade or they will turn green. Green eyes are incredibly rare on my planet though. I hope he gets your amber color.” 

Fox reached a hand out to her and cupped the back of their son’s head. “He needs a name. A proper name.” 

She thought for a moment. “Names on my world have meaning. My name means…” She told him the meaning of her name. She remembered the name she had read about and always wanted to name her son. 

“What name do you want to give him?” Fox looked at his son with awe as he yawned and blinked open his eyes. 

“Casey.” She answered. “It means brave in battle and I think it’s a perfect name for our little warrior. He wasn’t even born yet and he still faced a battle and survived.” 

“Casey,” Fox spoke the name softly. “I like it. Casey.” He touched his finger to Casey’s and the infant reflexively closed his hand around it. “Ner ad, Casey.” 

They were quiet as they watched their son. 

“What does Fox mean on your world?” Fox asked after a few moments. She could hear the curiosity in his voice. 

“Foxes are an animal on my planet. They are sort of like wolves as they have a lot of similarities. Foxes are sly and there are a lot of stories about them. They have red fur and long fluffy tails. Some are grey or white though.” She kept her voice low to not disturb the baby. “The name Fox means a sly animal.” 

Fox said nothing and kissed her hand when she placed it in his free one. That was how they sat for the next hour. Her right hand holding their son, her left hand holding Fox’s. Fox’s right hand was in hers and his left hand was cradling their son’s head. 

The sun fully came up over their side of Coruscant when a nurse poked her head into the room. “You have a bunch of visitors. Should I let them in or…” 

She stirred from her half doze. “Maybe a few at a time?” 

“That may take a while because it seems like half the troopers on the planet are in my waiting room.” The nurse let out a soft smile when she saw the baby. “I’ll only let six in here before you need rest. The bunch of them have to wait until you are home to visit with you.” 

She and Fox shared a look. She turned to the nurse. “We want Rex, Wolffe, Letters, Steady and…” She spoke the two women’s names last. “Can we do two at a time? They know who goes with who.” 

“Sure. I’ll go get the first two. Someone needs to get those men out of my waiting room though. Some of us ladies can’t concentrate.” The nurse sent a wink her way before leaving the room. 

Fox stood up. “I’ll go talk to them.” He seemed reluctant to leave. 

“Go. We’ll still be here when you come back.” She promised. 

Fox leaned down and kissed her on the mouth before kissing Casey on the forehead gently. “I’ll be back.” Fox left the room shutting the door behind him. 

She waited for a few minutes. Casey woke up, whimpered, and started nuzzling her chest. “Hold on, ad’ika.” She murmured. She grabbed the bottle that the nurses had left on the table. She popped the teat in his mouth. 

While she could breastfeed, she was expecting company and didn’t want to flash and scar her brothers for life. 

A soft knock came on the door before the Singer poked her head in the room. “Knock, knock.” She greeted cheerfully as she came into the room. “How’s my little niece?” 

“Uh… your ‘niece’ is actually your nephew.” She deadpanned. “And if you had actually listened to me when I told you that it’s a boy then you wouldn’t have made that stupid bet and be deep in denial.” 

“Rude.” The Singer scoffed. 

“She has a point Mesh’la.” Wolffe came closer to the bed and sat down in Fox’s chair. “How’s the ad’ika?” 

“Casey is just fine.” She pointed out his name. 

“Casey,” Wolffe repeated. “Unusual name.” 

The Singer echoed him but this time added the author’s last name to it. “Sounds perfect.” She beamed. “Brave in battle? Perfect name for the little one. Hi, Casey. I’m your aunt.” The Singer came close to the side of her bed. “Can I hold him? Please?” 

Fox entered the room and she met his gaze. She turned to the pleading Singer. “Don’t drop him.” She warned. She transferred the baby to the Singer’s waiting arms. 

“As if I would.” The Singer cooed at the baby. She swayed over to the window, chatting to the baby as she went. 

Fox caught her eye and motioned to Wolffe with a slight tip of his head. 

She had to bite back a smile at the sight of a slack-jawed Wolffe. Seems with Casey around now a case of baby fever might hit. It was unusual to see it in a guy but… they  _ were _ Mandalorians. Weren’t they all about kids? 

“Wanna hold him, Wolffe?” The Singer, oblivious to Wolffe’s stare, moved over to the Commander. 

She and Fox shared amused looks as Wolffe swallowed so harshly that she could see it from her spot on the bed. 

The Singer gave the baby over to Wolffe. “Here. Watch his head. Nat borns as you say don’t have neck muscles when they are this little. That means their head is not very stable. In a few months, he should grow those muscles to hold up his head.” 

Wolffe held the baby like he was a stick of dynamite about to explode. 

Casey started fussing. Before either Casey or Wolffe could react, the Singer sighed. “You have to relax. Babies can sense when the person holding them is nervous. You won’t hurt him. Hold him closer to you… there you go.” 

Casey settled down and stared up at Wolffe. 

“Hi, ad’ika. I’m your Ba’vodu Wolffe.” Wolffe spoke to the baby softly. 

She looked over at the Singer to see her own slack jaw and dazed eyes. 

She snickered into her palm. She had to agree with the Singer though. There was nothing hotter than a handsome man holding a baby. 

****

After a few more minutes of visiting the Singer and Wolffe left the room. 

“Who are we going to watch fall into baby fever next?” She asked into the quiet. 

Fox snorted. “I have never seen my brother look like that and I frankly never want to see it again.” 

She smirked. “Ten credits say that they left and are going to do the nasty as soon as they get home.” 

Fox groaned. “There are little ears in here, ner Kar’ta and I never want to picture that ever again.” 

She laughed. 

The Jedi poked her head into the room. “What’s going on? I could feel Fox’s groan through the Force a mile away.” 

“I’ll tell you later. As Fox said, there are little ears now.” She smiled at the Jedi. “Come meet Casey.” 

The Jedi and Rex stepped into her hospital room. The Jedi let out an uncharacteristic squeal and cooed at the little one in her arms. “Oh, he’s so adorable. He’s got your hair but Fox’s eye shape. Oh, he’s going to be a looker when he’s older.” 

A few minutes of visiting has Fox and Rex leaning against the wall talking quietly as the Jedi rocked Casey and was chatting with the author. 

“What did you want to tell me? Does it have anything to do with Wolffe dragging her off without saying goodbye?” The Jedi hummed as she swayed. 

She snickered. “So… I have figured out that a case of Baby Fever might break out. Wolffe took one look at her holding Casey and you could read everything on his face.” 

The Jedi shrugged. “They are Mandalorian despite what the Duchess says. It’s embedded into their genetic code to cherish kids and think that child-rearing is attractive.” 

“How are you going to handle that with Rex? Because with the way he’s sneaking looks at you…” She smiled as the Jedi smirked. 

“Simple. I’ll just steal your kid and have him experience the ‘joy’s of parenthood’ all the screaming included.” The Jedi laughed deviously. 

She frowned as a thought occurred to her. “You just said that they find child raising attractive. Won’t your plan backfire on you then?” 

The Jedi froze. “Shit.” She cursed. 

Rex and Fox looked over at them. 

“We’re fine.” She waved them off. “I hate you.” The Jedi hissed. “Here. Take your hellion.” 

Casey was placed back in her arms. 

“There go my plans. Damnit. Now I have to think of another plan because there is no way I am having a baby for another three years.” The Jedi paced back and forth. 

She smirked as she cuddled Casey. “I told you… Baby Fever…” She sang out. “How can you resist this cute little face? You know you want one of your own. Blonde hair, amber eyes, looks just like him except the little things that are from you.” 

The Jedi cursed again. 

Fox came over to them. He took Casey from her and carried him off. “Since you can’t mind your language, I’m taking him. I don’t want my son’s first words to be cussing.” 

Fox went back to talking with Rex while holding a sleepy baby. She watched him as Rex held out his arms. Fox transferred Casey to the blonde captain’s arms. 

She turned to face the Jedi. “You know you want one.” 

“Fuck. You.” The Jedi scowled. She turned away but snuck another peek at Rex holding Casey. “You and your demon spawn.” 

She cackled. 

*****

Letters and Steady were the next to show up. The two seemed to be experiencing the baby fever less than Wolffe and Rex did. Probably because they didn’t have ladies of their own. 

Steady was eager to talk about how things are medical wise while Letters just hummed as he held Casey. 

“Why did you name him Casey?” Letters interrupted Steady’s ramble of his schooling. 

“Names have meaning on her world and she liked the name and what it means. I like it too.” Fox answered before she could. 

“What does Casey mean?” Steady looked over at the infant with curious eyes. 

“Brave in battle.” She answered. “I thought it fitting for our little…” she paused. “What’s the Mando’a word for warrior?” 

“Verd.” Letters spoke up. “But you are looking for  _ verd’ika _ . It means little warrior or little soldier.” 

“Or  _ cuun verd’ika _ . Which means our little warrior.” Fox approached Letters and took Casey from him when the infant began to fuss. Casey wouldn’t calm down and his sniffles became almost a full-on cry. 

“Give him to me. I think he’s hungry.” She held out her arms. She knew a bottle was not going to cut it this time. “I’m sorry to cut this visit short boys but Casey needs to eat.” 

Letters looked confused. He pointed at the bottles. “Aren’t you just going to give him that?” 

A flush broke out on Steady’s face. “Right. We’ll leave you to it. Come on, Letters. Don’t you have that deadline in a week?” 

Letters opened his mouth to protest but Steady leaned down and whispered in his ear. Now both men were flushed and they couldn’t leave the room fast enough. 

“Letters?” She called out before the door shut. 

The trooper turned around. His face was red through his tanned skin. “Yes, ori’vod?” 

“I thought you should know his full name.” She spoke Casey’s name, adding in the middle name of her son. “See, in my world, names can also be something passed down and I wanted my son to have his Ba’vodu Letters’ name because he probably wouldn’t have been born here without you.” 

Now Letters was red for another reason and his eyes were suspiciously shiny. “Vor entye Ori’vod.” 

Casey began full-on screaming. 

Letters nodded to Casey. “Feed my nephew before he dies of hunger.” Letters turned and left the room. 

*****

It was afternoon before she was released from the hospital and sent home. She carefully sat in her speeder as Fox drove through traffic. 

“What was…” Fox spoke the name of the Jedi carefully. “Upset about?” 

She laughed happily and a little deviously. 

Fox side-eyed her. “I don’t think I like that laugh.” 

“You saw how Wolffe was with his girl?” She started to explain. At Fox’s slow nod she continued. “Well, Rex was sort of the same. I’m sure you noticed the sneaky looks he was giving her as she held Casey?” 

Fox nodded again. “I still don’t understand why she cussed like that. It’s not normal for her.” 

“Oh, it’s normal when her plan backfires so epically on her.” She cackled. “Our little one is inducing a case of Baby Fever among your brothers. Baby fever is practically what you saw. The longing for a baby of your own.” She smirked. She spoke the Jedi’s name with an evil twist on it. “She decided to just borrow our baby and let Rex get the ‘idea’ out of his head by experiencing parenthood without actually having one of her own. I told her that idea would likely backfire on her because of what you are.” 

“What we are?” Fox sounded confused. 

“Mandalorian.” She elaborated. “By what she said it is deep in your culture to cherish and find child raising attractive.” 

Fox looked away then back at her. “I wouldn’t say that-” 

She rolled her eyes. “You cannot honestly tell me that you did not find me carrying your child unattractive and the thought of doing it again doesn’t make you want to-” 

Fox’s grip tightened on the steering yoke of the speeder. “Little ears, Ner Kar’ta.” His voice sounded deeper than normal. 

“That’s what I thought.” She sat back smugly. 

“Gar gotal’ur ni dini’la, Ner Kar’ta.” As Fox spoke his grip turned white-knuckled on the steering yoke. 

She had a feeling she knew what those words meant. “Me too, Ner Runi. Me too. But… we can’t do that for a few weeks.” 

Fox parked the speeder and gathered their things from the back. 

She picked up Casey and his carrier. “Hey, have you heard from Cody recently?” 

“Yeah. He commed while you were sleeping last night. He should be here in a week? They are traveling from Mandalore. Something about visiting her ori’vod? I didn’t know she had family here.” Fox unlocked the front door and held it open for her. “Welcome home,  _ verd’ika _ ,” Fox murmured. 

“She does and she doesn’t. He’s not her brother by blood but Jango took her in when she first got here and trained her. She actually managed to get him to take back Mandalore. I think he is in discussions with the Duchess.” She turned back when she saw Fox’s shocked look. 

“I thought he didn’t care.” Fox set down the bags of things. 

“Nope.” She shook her head. “She saved his life and managed to work her way under his skin. Boba calls her ba’vodu.” She headed for the kitchen, thirsty for a glass of water. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they officially adopt her and she has her own set of armor soon.” 

Arms came around her waist as she tried reaching for a glass. 

“I love you, ner kar’ta.” Fox pressed a kiss to her neck. “What do you want for lunch? I can make you a sandwich or I can order something from somewhere?” 

She melted into his arms. She had an amazing loving guy and a sweet new son. What more did she want? 

She was happy to be brought here. She had a family. 


	2. TRAVELER PRT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... apology to J_ma but there are more babies. Sorry. I think a case of baby fever has hit my writing. Enjoy this chapter and have a jealous!Cody. (I blame BBY Obi-wan that I have been writing in my other story)
> 
> I make no apologies for the angst train ahead. You all knew this was coming. 
> 
> MANDO'A
> 
> Chakaar - Thief
> 
> Ad'ika - Litte One
> 
> Ad - Son
> 
> Ner Kar'ta - My Heart
> 
> Ba'buir - Grandpa
> 
> Vod'ika - Little Brother
> 
> Buir - Dad
> 
> Mesh'la - Beautiful
> 
> Di'kut - Idiot
> 
> Su cuy'gar - Hello
> 
> Al'verde - Commander
> 
> Ni ceta - I'm sorry
> 
> Ner Al'verde - My Commander

She was bouncing in her seat as Cody piloted the Uninhibitor into a hanger. “I can’t believe we missed it. He’s going to grow like a weed and we will miss seeing him all little.” 

“Patience, Chakaar. Just a few more minutes.” Cody set the ship down and turned off the engines. “You’ll see the ad’ika soon enough.” 

Her smile faltered as she thought of her own little surprise baby. She had found out a few weeks ago and had yet to tell Cody. He didn’t know about their own ad’ika. It seemed whatever the Author had been smoking was catching. She didn’t know how her implant failed but the instant she found out, she went to a doctor and had them remove it. 

Only three people knew of her little one. Herself, the doctor who took her implant out and checked everything, and Jango. Jango only knew because he caught her throwing up and was concerned. 

Cody wasn’t going to like that Jango knew before him. While he had accepted that she had a sibling relationship with Jango, he still didn’t care much for him. When they were on Mandalore, they butted heads a lot. 

It was slightly funny at times but, when it was close to breaking out in a fistfight, she quickly stopped them. 

Cody led the way off the ship after making sure everything was alright. “Are you sure you are feeling alright? We don’t want to get Fox’s ad sick.” 

“I’m fine. It’s nothing serious. It’s managed now.” She brushed off his concern. She moved on her mismatched legs. 

As promised, Jango had given her a better one. It had plates so it looked like an actual leg just metal. There was a weapons system in it and Jango had shown her what to press to make them activate. She steered clear of the buttons. She didn’t want to accidentally kill Cody. That would be tragic. 

She wrung her hands in nerves as they approached the Author’s home. She was using this as a trial run. If Cody reacted positively to the infant, she would tell him her news. If he reacted negatively, she would keep it to herself for a few more weeks while she came up with something to do. 

Cody knocked on the door. The door was opened by the Author. 

“Hi. Finally, you guys show up. What’d you do, travel by sublight speed all the way from Manda...lore.” The Author’s eyes pierced into her. 

She shook her head slightly. 

The Author’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse us a moment, Cody. Fox is in the kitchen.” The Author clamped her hand around her wrist and gently dragged her off. 

The Author pulled her to her room and shut the door. 

She blinked as she was pulled into a hug. “Congratulations! Oh, Casey is going to have a cousin. I was worried he would be the oldest for a while because...” She spoke the Jedi’s name fondly. “Refuses to have a baby for another three years by what she says and…” She spoke the Singer’s name with the same tone as she said the Jedi’s. “Wants one in a year she says. She also said that she was too busy with the Senate but Baby Fever has hit Wolffe hard. Oh, how are you going to tell Cody? He’s going to be thrilled.” 

She stared as the Author rambled. “I’m not.” She spoke up. “I don’t… He hasn’t shown interest in kids in the past. I’m not sure if…” She paused as tears sprung to her eyes. “My own birth parents didn’t want me. What do I know of raising my own baby and parenthood? I’m going to suck at it and then Cody will…” 

The Author gripped her hands. “Parents fuck up. All the time. No one is a perfect parent. They all make mistakes. Heck, I was so tired I fed Casey a piping hot bottle instead of cooling it down. I felt awful because he cried so much. You will be an amazing mom. The way I see it parenting goes two ways based on your own parents. You either do things the same as your own parents did or you do better. You know where they went wrong. Don’t make their mistakes.” 

She felt tears spill down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away. “What’s this about Wolffe and wanting a baby?” 

The Author laughs as she began the tale of the visits after Casey was born. 

She laughed too as she heard the Jedi’s plan. “Stupid. She should have known that plan wouldn’t work. Poor her.” 

There was a knock on the door before Fox poked his head in. “Are you coming out, Ner Kar’ta, or are you staying in here for their stay?” 

She laid a hand across her heart and fluttered her eyelashes at Fox’s endearment for the Author. 

The Author whipped a towel at her legs. “We’re coming out in a minute.” 

“Ow! Don’t damage the goods!” She waved her hand over her middle after Fox shut the door. “Precious cargo you know.” 

The Author rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t even close to that. Now come on. Come meet your favorite nephew.” 

She got up and opened the door. “Boba might protest that.” She called back. 

“Boba might protest what?” Cody was sitting on the couch. Fox was holding a little bundle. 

“On whether or not Casey is my favorite nephew.” She caught a glimpse of Casey’s face. “Oh, but he has some stiff competition. Hello there, little one.” She cooed as she reached a finger to touch it to Casey’s. Casey reflexively clamped his hand around her finger. “Oh, he’s so cute. Boba is adorable but this little guy…” 

“Do you want to hold him?” Fox offered. 

She back up. “No thanks.” She shook her head. “I’ll just admire from afar.” 

“Cody didn’t want to hold him either,” Fox told her. 

She managed to hide her dismay behind the sabbac face that Jango taught her. “Oh, well. I guess we’re both not for kids. Tell me what has been going on while I have been staging a revolution.” She plopped down on the couch next to Cody. She winced. She was going to have to be more careful in how she treats her body. 

“Do you have a place to stay while you are here? How long are you staying for?” The Author looked at her with concern. 

She brushed it off. “Well, we were going to crash at Wolffe’s place but after what you told me…” 

Cody looked up. “What did she tell you? Why can’t we stay with them?” 

She bit her lip as she studied Cody. “Wolffe wants his own mini-me. It seems whatever they have is catching.” She waved her hand at the Author and Fox. She waited for his reaction by holding her breath. 

Cody snorted. “You make it sound like they have an illness.” 

Her emotions dropped again. Drat, these hormones were going to be the death of her. 

Her com rang out. She checked who was calling and sighed. “Excuse me a moment. Can I borrow your room?” At the Author’s nod, she hurried into the bedroom and shut the door. “Hi, Jango.” She greeted. 

“Did you tell him?” Jango demanded. She could see the concern in his eyes. 

“Not yet.” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “It’s… complicated.” Jango looked like he was about to argue so she blurted out the first thing to come to her mind. “You know, technically you are a ba’buir.” 

There was dead silence on the other side of the com call. “Wanna run that by me again?” Jango’s voice carried a threat in it. He was daring her to call him a grandpa again. 

“You are ba’buir.” She teased. “You look good for your age.” 

Jango huffed. “I’m not one unless Boba ever decides to either adopt or have children of his own and I don’t see that happening.” 

“But Casey is so adorable.” She grinned. “It’s your genetics that made him. Technically you could be considered his ba’buir.” 

“Call me that one more time and I will…” Jango threatened. His tone was deadly. 

“All I’m saying is… Boba has some stiff competition for favorite nephew.” 

She missed the door opening and Cody standing in the doorway. 

“Stop distracting me. You have to tell him soon. You can’t hide it forever. Soon, it will be fairly obvious.” Jango ordered. “You need to tell Cody.” 

“A few more months, please? It’s only been three months.” She begged. “We have time.” 

The door closed to the room softly. She completely missed her Commander full of mixed emotions. 

*****

She came back out of the room with a smile on her face. Teasing Jango was always fun. Her smile fell as she took in the tension in the room. She frowned. Cody had shielded himself. His warm and strong Force presence was hidden behind a thick wall. 

“Cody?” She prodded at his shields carefully. Durasteel became airlock strong. 

“Don’t.” Cody grits out. “Not right now.” 

She nods carefully. “Alright.” 

There was silence in the room. Casey let out a yawn. She stood up. If no one was going to take action then she would. “I think the little guy needs a nap. We’re gonna head out. I’ll see you later?” 

The Author stood up and hugged her tightly. “We are going to talk later. I don’t know exactly what’s going on and Cody refuses to talk about it. We are talking tomorrow for lunch at the cafe where we all met. All of us.” She gave her a pointed look before moving away. She took her son into her arms and rocked him. 

Fox gripped Cody’s arm and gave him a look she couldn’t read. “Bye vod’ika. Stay safe.” 

Cody turned and left the apartment without waiting for her. She frowned and hurried after him. They took a speeder to the hanger where they parked her ship. 

Cody was silent and no amount of talking could get him to speak. Cody paid the driver and went into the Uninhibitor at a fast pace. 

“Cody!” She called. “What is going on?” She followed up the ramp behind him. 

Cody whirled around and crowded her against the wall. He pressed the button for the ramp. He didn’t say anything. His shields were locked tight around his presence. He stared at her like he was memorizing every inch of her. 

She felt cold and lost without his steady presence by her side. “Cody?” She called out nervously. “You’re-” 

Cody shut her up in his favorite way. By kissing her. 

This one felt different. This one felt like he was angry at her and was saying goodbye all in one. There was some kind of edge to it too. 

It was there in his teeth and harsh movements of his lips and tongue. 

He pulled back and studied her face again. 

“Cody? What’s-” 

“Shut up.” He ordered. “I don’t want to hear anything out of you except moans and  _ my _ name.” 

Something about the way he said that caused warning bells to go off in her mind. There was some kind of infliction on one of those words. 

Her mind bells were promptly drowned out by Cody’s tight grip on her and the way he kissed her again. 

Something was bothering her Commander and she needed to know what. 

*****

She was thoroughly wrung out. She lay in their bed, limp as could be. Cody got up from the mattress. He quickly dressed in a t-shirt that stretched across his biceps in a good way and a pair of canvas pants. 

He sat on the edge of the bed to put on his boots. “I’m going out. Rex wanted to go to 79’s. I’m meeting him and Wolffe there.” 

Cody stood up. He didn’t touch her again. He just studied her yet again like he was memorizing every detail about her. He didn’t say bye he just strode from the room like he couldn’t get away from her fast enough. 

She frowned. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like every moment was goodbye? He was angry she knew that. She must have done something. Did… did he know about her failed implant and the little one on the way? Was he getting ready to leave her because of the oopsie that she was going to have in a few months? 

She closed her eyes as tears fell. She rested her hand on her stomach. “I’m sorry, little one.” She murmured. “I’m sorry you buir acted like that. I promise I’ll be the best mom you could ever wish for.” 

She felt too tired to get up so she fell asleep there, naked as the day she was born with her hand on her precious cargo. 

Cody never joined her. She woke up alone in their bed. The sheets were cold to the touch. 

*******

She felt like a zombie as she walked into the cafe at noon. She had to wear a hastily improvised scarf. She had ripped one of her shirts into a long strip and tied it around her neck to hide the love… marks that Cody gave her. They were marks. They were not lovebites. There was almost no love in what happened last… no there was love. A heartbreaking sense of love. Like everything he wanted was in reach but someone took it from him and he was letting go of what he wanted. 

That didn’t make any sense though. 

“Hello? Coruscant to…” Her name was said and a hand was waved in her face. 

She didn’t even realize she had made her way over to her friends and had sat down. She slumped to the table and groaned at how exhausted she was. 

“You look like shit.” The Jedi sounded amused. 

The Author sighed. “There are little ears here and Fox isn’t around to take him away from your bad influence.” 

“Yeah. So watch your mouth.” The Singer piped in. 

She groaned at the bickering. 

All three women stopped and looked at her. 

“What’s wrong? How did things go with Cody last night? Did you tell him?” The Author ran a soothing hand across her back. 

She shook her head on the table. “No. He was angry. He completely ravished me and then went out last night. I haven’t seen him since. He said he was going out with Rex and Wolffe but…” 

The Jedi seemed confused. “Rex was with me all night. Is everything okay between the two of you?” 

She realized he had lied to her and began to cry. She could feel the shock of the other women. She never cried. Not in front of them. “I don’t know what’s wrong.” She sniffed. 

The Jedi passed her a napkin wordlessly. 

“He’s so angry. I can see it but he shielded himself from me so I don’t know exactly what he is feeling. I don’t know what I did.” She shot a desperate look at the Author. “Do you think he knows and is angry I didn’t tell him and he’s going to abandon us like-” 

“Take a deep breath.” The Author passed Casey to the Singer and came around the table. “Cody would never do that. There must be some other reason. He would never abandon the two of you.” 

“What are you talking about? The two of you? You got something you want to share with the class?” The Singer rocked Casey as he began to whimper. 

“I… I…” It was difficult to get the words out. She shot a wild look at the Author. She pleaded with her eyes. 

The Author shook her head. “I’m not telling them. It’s not my news to give and you need the practice.” 

She took a deep breath and spoke the Author’s name. “Isn’t the only one who has an ad’ika of their own.” 

The Jedi’s jaw dropped and she scooted her chair away from them. “Stay away from me because if she’s contagious, I want nothing to do with it. I am not ruining this figure for another three years no matter what Rex says.” 

She mustered up a weak chuckle. “I was all the way on Mandalore when this happened so moving your chair a few inches away won’t help you.” 

“That’s it.” The Jedi nodded. “I’m moving to Tatooine so your baby fever won’t reach me.” The Jedi turned serious. “I don’t know what’s wrong either. When did it all go wrong? Maybe we can figure it out.” 

“Since Mandalore things have been a little strained. He never did this though. He never lied and stayed out all night.” She tried hard to not cry again. “I- I don’t know what to do.” 

Her com beeped and she wiped her eyes before answering it. “Hello?” 

“Where are you?” Cody’s words were clipped with tension. “I’m at the ship but you aren’t here.” 

“I’m out for lunch with some friends.” She tried for a smile. “We are-” 

If possible she could feel the tension radiating off him through the com. “I’ll see you if you come back. I might head out again soon. Wolffe wanted to go out again.” 

Cody hung up the com without a goodbye. 

She burst into a fresh wave of tears. “See?” She waved her hand at the com. “See what I’m talking about?” 

“Guys. Let’s take this to my place.” The Singer made a motion with her head to the other customers. 

They gathered their things, baby included, and set off for the Singer’s high rise. 

****

“That doesn’t sound like Cody. Something must be seriously bugging him.” The Jedi helped her through the door to the Singer’s apartment. 

“Mesh’la.” Wolffe greeted. He quickly took in how distraught she was. 

She felt embarrassed. 

“What’s wrong? Where’s Cody?” Wolffe was serious. 

She felt a new sob well up. 

The Singer pulled him aside and explained what she knew of the situation. 

Wolffe shook his head. “That doesn’t sound like Cody. Something is seriously wrong. I’ll see if I can talk to him. Maybe between me, Rex and Fox we can get the story.” 

Wolffe spent a few moments with his nephew before leaving the apartment. 

The Singer sighed. “That man…” She murmured. “So… tea anyone?” 

“I’ll take a cup.” The Author pulled Casey out of his carrier and placed him on the floor with a blanket. “I don’t want to see any of you pick him up. He’s going to be spoiled if every time he whimpers, someone holds him.” 

They chatted about other things for a while. The whole time her head was spinning. Where did it all go wrong? Why was Cody acting like this? 

All she knew was she needed to get a grip. Just because she was pregnant doesn’t mean she had to be a crybaby. 

The author said something that struck a chord with her. “Maybe he’s jealous? Maybe he thinks he’s losing her?” 

Her mind connected the pieces. How he got tenser and tenser around Jango and how the last time they saw each other they almost got into a fistfight. 

“That’s stupid. Why would Cody be jealous? Who exactly would he be jealous of?” The Singer protested. 

“No. She’s right. Oh, I’ve been such an idiot.” She moaned into her hands. 

“Explain.” The Jedi narrowed her eyes. “If you have been two-timing…” 

“I haven’t.” She exploded. “But I have been helping Jango.” She admitted. “It’s where we have been for the last two months. On Mandalore, helping Jango.” 

The three looked at each other then back at her. 

“You know… I find it weird that we all have the same taste in men. I mean, they are all almost identical.” The Singer spoke up in the silence. 

“And your point is…?” The Jedi left that sentence hanging open. 

“Well, they all have insecurities. How would you feel if you were a copy of someone that powerful? I mean, Jango is Mand’alor and is actually considered a Mandalorian. Plus he is the most dangerous bounty hunter in the galaxy. I mean, think about it.” The Singer pointed out. “And they have the same face.” 

Her head dropped back on the cushions with a groan. “I don’t see Jango that way and he’s a di’kut for thinking that.” 

“Idiotic or not, his feelings are real.” The Author frowned. “Who were you talking to yesterday in my room? Did you know that Cody went to check on you?” 

Her face paled. “I was talking to Jango. He called to ask if I had told Cody about the baby yet. He’s been pushing me on it for weeks.” 

“Jango knows… before Cody?” The Singer whistled. “That’s not going to go over well. Are you sure you don’t have feelings for Jango?” 

“For the thousandth time no!” She nearly yelled. 

Casey cried and she felt bad for scaring him. The Author picked him up and shushed him. “How did Jango find out? Did you tell him?” 

“No.” She repeated. “I threw up in his office fresher because Boba had brought in his sweaty armor. The smell got to me and Jango guessed almost right away.” She ran her hands over her face. “What am I going to do?” 

“Explain all this to Cody and then you are going on a four-month break away from anything Mandalore related and Jango Fett related. You are going to tell Jango exactly what is going on and you are going to go on a trip with Cody to anywhere in the galaxy except Mandalore and its surrounding planets and moons.” The Author ordered. “In fact, why don’t you go to Naboo and visit with Anakin and his family. Padme is really nice and helpful about babies. You can get some practice and last I heard, Obi-wan was visiting them for a few months too.” 

She stood up. “Okay. I’m going back to the ship. I’m going to talk to Jango and then talk with Cody. And then I am going to Naboo until I am as fat as a whale and am about to give birth.” She paused. “Thanks so much.” 

“What are friends for? Now scram. You have a Commander to talk to.” The Jedi waved her hands at her in a shooing motion. 

She beamed. She was going to make things better. 

*****

She walked up the ramp of her ship. “Hello? Cody? Are you here?” 

No one answered. She moved to her ship’s com system. She punched in Jango’s number and waited. 

“Su cuy’gar.” Jango greeted. “What’s wrong? Do I need to come to Coruscant?” 

“No.” She took a deep breath. “I’m not coming back to Mandalore for a few months. Cody and I need some time to ourselves. I’m sorry but I am reachable by coms for emergencies only.” 

“I figured.” Jango clasped his hands over his middle. “Have you told him? What was his reaction? I’m not above knocking some sense into him.” 

“Told me what?” Cody growled from the doorway. “Told me how you are seeing him?” Cody waved his hand at Jango. “I knew that a long time ago. I had suspicions but…” 

“Cody. No! It’s not like that.” She hurried to explain. “Jango is my brother. I would never…” 

Cody scoffed and turned to leave. “Then what’s all the secrecy for? What does he know that I don’t?” 

“Cody!” She yelled. “Stop!” 

“I think I’ll let you two work this out.” Jango hung up the coms before anyone could do anything. 

“Cody!” She ran down the hallway after him. “Cody, please. I don’t like Jango like that.” 

Cody spun around and backed her into a wall. His hands were clenched into fists on the metal siding beside her head. “Tell me what.” Cody bit out each word like they were bitter. 

“That I’m carrying your child di’kut!” She screamed. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Cody was frozen against the wall. 

“And no it’s not Jango’s because I’m three nearly four months along and we’ve only been on Mandalore for two months. I don’t like Jango that way and I only see you. My Al’verde. My steady brave Commander. I love you. You are the one I am going to love until I die. Jango’s great and all but I have known him since I was fifteen. I was lost and alone in this galaxy and Jango took me in and treated me like his younger sister. He’s my brother. You are my lover and so much more. You are not a copy of him. You are not replaceable. I can see you in the Force. You are so much different than him and even your brothers. If you want I can go around and tell you what each one looks like in the-” 

Cody stops her with a kiss. This one soft and apologetic. Cody looks at her like she hung the galaxy. 

She felt a fresh wave of tears come to her eyes. “I’m sorry you felt like I was passing you up. I will never abandon you for someone else.” 

Cody leaned into her. “Ni ceta.” He murmured. He pressed a soft kiss to a mark he left. 

She wrapped her arms around his head. “Ner Al’verde.” She murmured. 

Cody pulled back and looked down at her. “You’re really…? How?” 

“My implant failed.” She looked down. “I didn’t realize how much it had been wearing down. I had a doctor take it out. It was just in my hip. Are… are you mad at me?” 

“Not anymore.” Cody picked her up. He carried her to their room. 

She laughed. “You know, soon you won’t be able to do that anymore.” 

“We were made with strength. My brothers and I can pick up a crate four times our size packed full of equipment. You hardly weigh a thing.” Cody explained. “Now hush, let me say I’m sorry.” 

She sighed and let Cody do whatever he wanted. She was happy. She still had things to work out, but here and now with her Commander. Everything was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANDO'A
> 
> Chakaar - Thief
> 
> Ad'ika - Litte One
> 
> Ad - Son
> 
> Ner Kar'ta - My Heart
> 
> Ba'buir - Grandpa
> 
> Vod'ika - Little Brother
> 
> Buir - Dad
> 
> Mesh'la - Beautiful
> 
> Di'kut - Idiot
> 
> Su cuy'gar - Hello
> 
> Al'verde - Commander
> 
> Ni ceta - I'm sorry
> 
> Ner Al'verde - My Commander


	3. SINGER PRT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! It's currently 11 pm so if this seems like it's not on the day of love then I assure you it very much is. 
> 
> This chapter features some very Valentine type things so enjoy and hope your day was fun. 
> 
> MANDO'A
> 
> Mesh'la - Beautiful
> 
> Riduur - Spouse
> 
> Copikla - Cute Charming (Animals and babies never women)
> 
> Shabuir - Jerk but much stronger

She sighed as she entered her apartment. She kicked off her shoes. Her singing career was crap now. Her agent refused her to keep on at their firm. 

She was now a Senator that kept long hours. She felt bad for Wolffe because she only saw him in the morning and late at night. 

She decided that in a week, she was going to go on a vacation. Just her and Wolffe for two weeks at some villa on some planet with a beach. She didn’t care where. As long as it had some drinks and a place for her to have time with just her Commander, then she was all for it. 

“Wolffe? Are you home?” She called into the empty front room. 

“We’re in here Mesh’la,” Wolffe answered her from their bedroom. 

She walked over to the bedroom on aching feet. She leaned into the doorway and smiled. “How’d you manage this? I thought Fox swore that you and the Wolfpack would never watch him on your own.” 

Wolffe was laying on their bed with Casey, their now three-month-old nephew, laying next to him. They were watching something on a datapad. 

Wolffe looked up and smiled at her. “Fox really wanted some time with his riduur and I was the only one free. Rex was busy and Cody is off-world. Bly is out with Aayla and Ponds doesn’t have a good setup for an infant. As long as I promised no wild stunts he’s ours for the night. Besides, I have it on good authority that the 501st is not allowed to watch him alone either.” 

She came closer to the two on the bed. She carefully brushed through Casey’s hair. It was coming in nicely. Almost the same shade as the Author’s own head of hair. 

“Mesh’la?” Wolffe seemed pensive. 

“Yes?” She looked up into Wolffe’s mismatched eyes and laid her hand on his scarred cheek. “You can ask me anything?” 

“Do you want kids?” Wolffe gazed at her evenly. 

“Yes.” Her eyes went distant as she thought of her old home. Being on her family’s ranch and toddling along after her family as they did their chores. 

Wolffe’s fingers on her cheek brought her back. 

She felt so bad. Wolffe was practically a trophy husband while she spent all her days in Senate meetings and had her meals rushed in her office. She would give him the world if he asked and he wanted something that would maybe help the both of them. 

If she had a kid she would be home more often because there was no way she was going to be a workaholic mom who barely had time for her kids. She was hesitant because of her job. She only had it for a few months and she couldn’t give up being the men’s spokesperson in the senate. 

“Mesh’la.” She realized Wolffe had been calling her for a while. 

“I’m sorry. Lost in thought.” She leaned into his touch. “What do you say to a two-week vacation somewhere? We can go to a planet with a beach and just be there. The two of us. No Senate meetings and no boredom of being stuck home without me.” 

“Sounds good to me. When can we go? Where are we going?” Wolffe brushed some hair off her face. 

“In a week? I have a huge meeting coming up and then we can take off. I was thinking Alderaan? Bail Organa invited me out to it and I’ve been there before for a publicity thing. I’m sure Bail has a cabin up in some mountain we can have for a couple of weeks. And…” She bit her lip as she made her decision. “And I might just forget about my packet of pills while we are there.” 

Wolffe’s amber eye went wide. “Are you…?” 

“Who knows what the Force has in store for us. If we do then we do, if we don’t then… we can always take another vacation.” 

Wolffe leaned up and kissed her hard. He rested his temple against hers. “One week?” 

“One week.” She promised. 

****

One week came and saw them boarding a ship to Alderaan. She had cleared it with Senator Organa and he had graciously offered them his chateau in the mountains. He informed her it was secluded and was perfect for her and Wolffe to getaway. 

He gave her a sympathetic look and headed out of her office. 

The second they arrived at the cabin by the lake (more like a mansion by the lake), Wolffe had her in the bedroom. They didn’t leave it until nightfall when their stomachs growling was too obvious to ignore. 

The second and third days were spent more like the first. The fourth day was spent in the water of the lake. The fifth was back indoors as rain pelted the ground. 

She sat by a window humming Perfect by Ed Sheeran. She strummed Spacy as she tried to get the chords right. That song always reminded her of Padme and Anakin. 

Now that Anakin was no longer twisted by Palpatine he had mellowed out on the whole possessive thing. They were going to have a ceremony soon to renew their vows. The Jedi had brought it up and Padme fell in love with it. She wanted to play the song at their party after. 

Wolffe sat down next to her. “What song is that?” 

She looked at him while trying a different set of notes. “Oh. It’s a song I think best describes Padme and Anakin. They are having that ceremony soon and I wanted to play it for them.” 

Wolffe just sat there staring out at the rain. 

“W-would you like me to sing it to you?” She bit her lip. 

This would be her first time performing in front of Wolffe. Since they met they both had been so busy that when she practiced new songs it was while he was gone in battle and when he got back she had been so busy with the Senate that she didn’t have time for music. 

Wolffe just shrugged. “Alright.” 

She strummed the chorus. “Baby I’m, dancing in the dark, with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. I have faith in what I see and I know I have met an angel in person and she looks perfect. I don’t deserve this. You look perfect tonight.” 

“Sounds fitting for them.” Wolffe leaned against the window. 

“I have songs for Cody and his girl, Rex and the Jedi, and Fox and his wife.” She hummed as she switched songs. 

“Do… do you have one for us?” Wolffe stared at her with his striking eyes. 

“I do. Several in fact. Let me think for a moment.” She went through her mental playlist and decided on the perfect one. 

She began the song and quickly poured her emotions into it. 

_ “You’re going to have all of me. You’re going to have all of me. Because you’re worth every fallen tear. You’re worth facing any fear. You’re going to know all my love. Even if it’s not enough. Enough to mend our broken hearts. But giving you all of me is where I’ll start.  _

_ Heaven brought us to this moment. It’s too wonderful to speak. You’re worth all of me. You’re worth all of me. So let me recklessly love you. Even if I bleed. You’re worth all of me. You’re worth all of me.”  _

She slowly dropped back into the chorus. She ended the song with a slow flourish. She looked up at her Commander to see him hiding his face. 

“Wolffe?” She set aside her guitar and touched his arm gently. 

Wolffe shuddered lightly. 

With a start, she realized he was crying. Her tough asshole-ish Commander was crying. 

“Oh, Wolffe.” She wrapped her arms around him. She stroked her fingers along his back. “I love you.” She murmured. “I’m not leaving you and you are worth everything to me. I would give you anything do anything you wanted because you  _ are _ worth it.” She pulled back and cupped his face. One hand on smooth skin the other on a deep scar. She didn’t care about it though. She stared into his eyes. One blue. One brown. “You are worth it.” 

Wolffe said nothing and just lowered his head to hers. His eyes closed and he was just there. She hugged him tightly as the rain fell around the little bubble they were in. 

After a few moments, Wolffe pulled back. “You said you had songs for the others?” He cleared his throat. 

“Yes.” She moved back to her guitar. “Want to hear them? This one I think is for Cody and his girl but then I think I might need your help deciding for Rex because I have a few ones that I think might work.” 

She sat back down with Wolffe by her side. She played her instrument and sang for her Commander. 

“Wolffe?” She paused after playing the song she had for Cody. “Your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell your brothers that you are a huge softy underneath your hard outside.” 

Wolffe lightly pushed her into the cold window. He smirked as she yelped at the cold. She set aside her guitar. 

“That’s it!” She tried to tackle him but only ended up knocking into his lap. Wolffe caught her in his arms. 

“You were saying, Copikla?” Wolffe grinned. 

She scowled. “I asked Fox what that word meant.” 

“And?” Wolffe prodded. 

She pouted. “He wouldn’t tell me. Just said for me to tell you to stop being a sha- shabuir?” 

Wolffe chuckled. He stood up with her in his arms. 

She let out a small half scream. “Wolffe! Put me down!” 

Wolffe lifted her until she was slung over his shoulder. “Never Copikla.” 

She wiggled. His shoulder was digging into her ribs. His hand came down on her backside. She squeaked. 

“Stop moving.” 

“Yes sir.” She snarked. “Wolffe? Where are we going?” 

“We only have five days left. If you are only forgetting your pills for so long then I have to make the most of it.” 

Her face was flame red. “I just bet you would.” She teased. “You would like it. Seeing me with your-” She yelped as his hand came down again. 

She was tossed back onto a bed and she surrendered to her Commander. 

*****

Their vacation ended and she was back in the mindless stream of meetings and committees. She had a few of the 104th that were her bodyguards for when the senate got really full. She didn’t know what exactly Wolffe was paying them but they were extremely attentive. 

She sat at her desk, supposedly working on a plan for some vote coming up but she was staring off into space. 

A knock on her door had her jumping. “Come in.” She called. 

Padme Amidala now Skywalker swept into the room with one of her friends from her queen days. She had Leia with her today. The eight-month-old was looking around the room with interest. 

She was grateful for the visit. She sat on a couch and talked with the ex-senator. 

“How are things going?” Padme gave Leia something to play with. 

She slumped as much as good manners would allow her to. “I don’t want this. I never wanted to be a senator. I was a farmer before I became a singer. I had animals and chores to do and I loved it. Singing seemed like the next best option when I lost my family and moved to Coruscant.” 

“You mean when the Force brought you to our galaxy.” Padme gently corrected. 

She jerked. “How did you…” 

“Anakin.” 

“Anakin.” 

They both said at once. 

“Damn blabbermouth Skywalkers. Can’t keep a secret to save their lives.” She muttered. She looked at Leia. “I hope you can keep secrets, Princess.” 

“Anakin won’t tell me, but… do you mind telling me what happened to my children if Anakin would have fallen? What would have happened to me?” Padme looked at her desperately. 

She bit her lip. “I- You won’t like it.” She finally said. 

“I don’t care.” Padme rebutted. “I want to know what would have happened to my family.” 

So she explained. “If Anakin would have fallen and the order would have been given, Anakin and Obi-wan would have fought on some lava planet. Obi-wan would have won and would have cut off his remaining limbs and left him in lava to die.” 

At Padme’s horrified gasp, she stopped. The woman composed herself and motioned for her to continue. 

“He wouldn’t have died. Palpatine would have taken your life to make Anakin survive. At least, that’s what the other’s say, either way, you would have died.” She waited for Padme to motion her to speak again. 

“And… and my children?” She clutched Leia tighter to her like her words could make that reality happen. 

“They would have been separated. Senator Organa would have taken Leia and raised her as his own. Luke would have been taken to Tatooine to be raised by Anakin’s stepbrother. Obi-wan would have watched over Luke until Artoo and Threepio would have visited the farm. After that… they both joined the rebels against the Empire. Leia would have fallen in love with a smuggler and they would have had a little boy called Ben. I don’t know what would have happened next.” 

Padme seemed to be in shock. She waited for her to speak again. “It seems this galaxy has much to thank you four for. You saved us.” 

She shook her head. “We were just doing what we could to save lives.” 

“And that makes you a hero.” Padme countered. There was silence as Padme’s grip relaxed little by little on her daughter. “Do… do you even want to be a Senator?” 

“No.” She answered miserably. “I hate it. I rarely see Wolffe and when I do it’s always rushed. Being on Alderaan on our vacation was the best time ever.” 

Padme looked thoughtful. “What if I told you that one of my people took an interest in the troopers and would be willing to be a Senator for them?” 

“I would say you are a lifesaver and hug you so tightly that you probably wouldn’t breathe.” She replied with a smile. 

Padme motioned to the woman with her. “This is Sala. She wanted to meet you and see if she would be acceptable for the job.” 

She turned her gaze to the other woman. Sala had brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She looked younger than her but old enough to be taken seriously. 

“I must apologize. I’m sorry, Sala that you heard me go on like that. It’s a very good job. Have you had any experience?” She questioned the girl on her views of the troopers and asked her a few questions about scenarios for what she would do for the men. She kept her force senses turned to the girl. She seemed sincere in the force and when she got to the part on trooper treatment, a fire seemed to be lit inside her as she vehemently was against the whole slavery thing. 

She sat back after that and met the fierce gaze of the woman. “When do you want to start?” 

Sala blinked. “Excuse me? But you don’t even know if what I’m saying is true. You are just going to give me the job based on my words?” 

“I have the Force. I can read you just fine and I think you will do an excellent job. If you are even looking for a place to live here I can sell you my apartment.” She said bluntly. 

“Where would you live?” Sala blinked at her. 

“I’m thinking either Alderaan or Naboo. Somewhere quiet where I can raise a family and maybe have a farm or something with animals.” She rubbed her fingers together. 

“Naboo would be the best choice.” Padme smiled. “Alderaan has too many mountains.” 

“You would have to fight Bail on that, Padme.” She teased. She turned to face Sala. “When do you want to start?” 

“Next week? I can have my family bring my things and you can show me what to do while you finish your things here.” Sala looked determined. Sala looked over at the men guarding her. “I will do my best to give you men all the rights and things you deserve.” 

The troopers said nothing but they did nod in her direction. 

Padme gathered up a fussy Leia and her bags. “We’ll just leave you to get everything sorted. Sala can come back here tomorrow?” 

“Sure. Be here before eight. The Senate has a meeting tomorrow, so dress nice.” She stood up and hugged Padme tightly. “You are a lifesaver.” 

Padme gave her a tight squeeze back. “I look forward to seeing you and Wolffe on Naboo.” 

They parted ways with her feeling one hundred times lighter. 

*****

She nearly floated into her home that night. “Wolffe?” She called out. 

Wolffe stepped out of their room, shirtless. She roved her eyes over his chest. He had scars but she didn’t care. 

“You’re home early. What are you so happy about Mesh’la?” Wolffe leaned in the doorway. 

“I found someone to take my place at the Senate. I thoroughly vetted her with the Force and she seems eager and is the right person for the job.” She beamed. 

Wolffe fumbled something in his hands. “You don’t want to be a Senator?” 

She shook her head. “I never wanted to be one. I wanted you and your men to have rights. I wanted the Senate to see how wrong they were and I wanted to make a difference in your life. When they asked me to be a Senator it seemed like one of those ‘can’t say no’ things where if you did, thousands of people would be upset.” 

Wolffe hid the small black object in his pocket. He pulled her into a hug. “I’m happy you saw that.” 

“What?” She pulled back a frowned at Wolffe. “What do you mean?” 

“Mesh’la? You haven’t been happy lately. Sure you smile with me but you haven’t with anyone else. Our vacation was the happiest I had seen you in months.” Wolffe tucked some of her hair behind her ear. 

“Padme offered for us to move and live on Naboo.” She nuzzled into Wolffe’s bare chest. She ran her hands around his sides and on his back. 

“What did you say?” Wolffe sounded distracted. 

“Well, I want to move to either Alderaan or Naboo and Padme offered Naboo. I told her that she would have to fight Bail on that because if Bail catches wind that I want to move to his planet I’m sure there will be a fight between the two of them.” She pulled back and looked up at him. “It’s up to you of course which planet you want to live on. Be warned though, I told Padme exactly what would have happened had we not been here and she is convinced that we are heroes.” 

Wolffe nodded his head and dipped down to kiss her. “Can we talk later?” He murmured. 

“Absolutely.” 

*****

Moving preparations were underway. Her’s and Wolffe’s things were packed into crates for easy transport for the planet they chose to move to. Only their necessities and things they wanted to keep on hand were left out. 

Sala was an attentive person and she was doing wonderfully. She knew the troopers would be in good hands. 

The Author had hosted a going-away party reluctantly. The Author had cried into her arms that night. She had scoffed and told her she was a few days space flight away and if she wanted she could move there too and they could raise their families together. 

The Author had pulled back and shook her head. “Maybe one day.” She said. “But not right now. Fox needs to be here. We will come to visit you for a while though. Casey would like to see something other than the city.” 

Their last few nights remained on Coruscant and Wolffe wanted to take her somewhere. 

She had agreed and dressed in a pair of jeans, a shirt, jacket, scarf, and her hat. Wolffe had put on his old armor. 

She was confused but allowed him to lead her to 79’s. The bar was closed but Wolffe just opened the door. 

She stepped into the empty room and gasped. The old bar was covered in lit lights that flickered like candles. A path led right to the table where it all started. 

“Wolffe? What?” She turned around and her hand flung to her mouth and tears came to her eyes. Wolffe was down on one knee holding a small box in his hands. 

“I asked the others about your world’s customs to this and…” Wolffe swallowed harshly. 

“Wolffe?” She took a step closer to him. 

Wolffe spoke her name firmly. “Will you marry me?” He opened the box to show a ring that was pretty. It was a silver band with a white pearl in the middle. 

She felt the tears spring loose. She dropped to her knees before her Commander and kissed him hard. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” She kept murmuring. 

Wolffe’s arms came around her and he sagged against her. “I thought you were going to say something else there for a moment.” 

She pulled back to eye the ring. More tears came to her eyes as she looked closer. The colors. It wasn’t silver and white. It was grey and white. His colors and someone had engraved something on the band. She read it carefully. “‘You’re worth all of me, Mesh’la.’ It’s beautiful.” 

“Thanks. I- I made it.” Wolffe looked away. “It’s made with durasteel. They wouldn’t give me beskar and that,” He gestured to the pearl. “Is made from my armor. I had broken a piece once and I had saved it.” 

The ring just became her most valuable possession in this galaxy. 

“I love it.” She rubbed her eyes. “You did all of this for me?” 

“I had help. Your friends were very… enthusiastic.” Wolffe stood up. “Come on. Fox’s riduur made some food for us. She claimed it was as close to it as she could get.” Wolffe held out his hand. 

She accepted his help and got to her feet. The ring was placed on her finger and she was led to their table. 

Wolffe revealed dishes of some good Earth-style food. Spaghetti and salad. They sat down to eat. 

“Remember when you tried to eat nerf for the first time?” Wolffe grinned. 

“Yes I do, Wolf’ika.” She teased right back. 

Wolffe frowned. “I still need to get him back for that.” 

She shrugged. “You have a couple more days. I’ll distract her while you can do something to Fox. I think a girl’s day one last time will work.” 

“You are perfect, Mesh’la.” Wolffe grinned. 

She pointed her fork at him. “Be warned. He might have Casey. Don’t hurt our nephew.” 

“I won’t.” Wolffe ate his food. “This is interesting. How your world cooks its food.” 

She shrugged. “It’s not much different than here. Remind me to make you pizza one day.” 

She felt so happy as what Wolffe pulled out for dessert. Chocolate covered fruit. “How did she…?” 

While it wasn’t chocolate-covered strawberries, it was still delicious. The fruit tasted similarly but it still wasn’t a strawberry. 

She beamed at her... finance? Was that what Wolffe was now? All she knew was he was hers and they weren’t going to be apart. 

“When can we get married?” She asked as she took another bite of the chocolate goodness. 

“On Naboo?” Wolffe offered. “I’m good with whenever you want.” 

“Sure. We can get married in our new home.” She smiled. She frowned as she thought of his customs. 

She fiddled with the ring on her finger. She took a deep breath. “I don’t want a big thing. I don’t even want anyone there when we say our vows.” 

Wolffe looked startled. “Mesh’la.” He set down his fork. “It’s a big thing where you are from and-” 

“And it’s not where you are from. I wouldn’t say no to a party and having the others there to have fun but I am saying no to the ceremony as Padme and Anakin want. I want it to just be me and you when we say them. No one else. This is your way and I want you to be happy with how it goes.” She spoke gently. 

Wolffe seemed speechless. He cleared his throat. “Repeat after me,” He spoke her name with reverence. 

They spoke their vows in a bar in a low level on Coruscant. They moved into their new home on Naboo ten days later. Three months later and their family began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANDO'A
> 
> Mesh'la - Beautiful
> 
> Riduur - Spouse
> 
> Copikla - Cute Charming (Animals and babies never women)
> 
> Shabuir - Jerk but much stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a
> 
> Ori'vod - Older sibling
> 
> Ni kry’tayl gai sa’ad, ad’ika - I know your name as my child, Little one. (Mando adoption vow)
> 
> Ner ad - my son
> 
> Ner kar'ta - My heart
> 
> Vor entye - Thank you
> 
> Ner runi - my soul
> 
> ad'ika - little one
> 
> Mesh'la - Beautiful
> 
> Ba'vodu - Aunt/Uncle
> 
> Verd - Warrior or solider
> 
> Verd'ika - Little warrior
> 
> Cuun verd'ika - Our little warrior
> 
> Gar gotal’ur ni dini’la, Ner Kar’ta - You make me crazy, my heart


End file.
